DxD: The Cataclymic Dragon of Jugdement
by Couillnair
Summary: A storm is coming, and it plans on bring the wrath of the dragons with it. rated M because... well come on it dxd, what you expect


**I do not owned dxd, only the oc's**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter One Intro

In the universe, there are many tales of great beings and heroes. Creatures of such vast powers that can change worlds or the path of history. This is the legacy of one such being. In a world that you'll find quite familiar.

Within this world, many myths mortals would find as nothing more than fables are real. Gods of different pantheons fight for territories and rule over mortals for entertainment. Endlessly, the factions of Heave, Hell, and the crown Fallen Angles fight for domination. All the while, beings known as dragon gods, watch as these creatures argue and fight. This pattern continued for what seemed to never end. It was at this time, out of nowhere, a being was cast into this universe, a being who would show this world the meaning of a true cataclysm.

This new arrival coasted the endless skies of the world, learning about its new home. Those who glazed apoun this great beast in awe of it's might. It's scales were such a darken blue, they were sometimes confused with the night sky. Greyish white scales coated it's underbelly. Along it's back, large spikes of crystals lined from it's tail, all the way to the top it's head, where a mighty horn grew on top it's nosout. From it's body, arcs of lightning flowed around him. It was not long that the beings for this world learned of the dragon's name. it's name being that of Maelstrom.

When Maelstrom glazed apoun this new world, he cared little about the races on this planet, all except for one, the dragons. The world were Maelstrom came from, dragons were plentiful. from soaring the sky, hoarding treasures beneath the earth, and even one or two dragons ruling over kingdoms. But here, they were scares. From the small faction that was here, they were hunted for their scales, hinds, innards, and even for warriors just to boast about the achievement of killing a dragon. This enraged Maelstrom greatly. For this kind to be slaughtered for such petite reasons, disgusted him and he would now no longer allow it.

First thing the blue dragon did was to seek out the other draconic gods. First was Ophis, the dragon of the infinite. She stayed within the Dimensional Gap, a great void that rested between realms. When asked why she did nothing to help dragon kind, she simple respawned it was not her problem, and kept shooing him way. She had the Dimensional Gap and her silence and didn't care for others' troubles. Knowing Ophis would not help, Maelstrom seeked out the next dragon god, the Apocalypse dragon, Great Red. When he found the red dragon, Maelstrom was a bit confused. The red drake was merely doing stunts and recking the area around him. When he tried to the red dragon, Great Red stared at him and asked what he was looking at? Maelstrom just left both angry and slightly confused. How could two beings who were born with the title of dragon god be such children?

With knowing he would have to do the task himself, Maelstrom decided to go to the pantheons, trying to persuade them from harming any more dragons. The Olympians, Egyptians, and more sets of gods just laugh in Maelstrom's face. Gods of the Celtic, Norse, and a few others decided to battle the great wyrm. That action ended quickly after Maelstrom simply, as the modern mortals called it, bitch slap Odin, king of the Norse gods, straight through his throne room. All was not bad, as the deities of the Shinto, Jade Empire, and a few more actually respected dragon, earning them the respect of the blue dragon.

It wasn't until he want to the Christian pantheon, made of the three faction that Maelstrom's anger came full force. For it was the ruler of Heaven, that truly angered the dragon. Not many know of what the god of the bible did, expect for the comment that Maelstrom was nothing more than an "Useless overgrown lizard". The action infuriated the storm dragon to no end.

Having tolerated the indecency long enough, Maelstrom took action. Using all of his Essene, magic, arguer, and rage, the dragon created a colossal storm, that in a few days, engulfed the entire world. Clouds so dark, that the only light was from the surge of lightning in the sky. Strikes of lightning so powerful, they cracked the earth. Winds so strong, they ripped mountains apart. Not even the seas were safe, as giant tidal waves swallowed entire island, including the island city of Atlantis. So great the storm was, even when the gods hided in their respected realms, the force of it could still be felt. When the storm finally ended and the pantheons returned, they stood in awe and terror of what they had seen. The entire Earth had been reshaped. It was when Maelstrom had appeared again, but this time they would not laugh, but cowered and apologized for their crimes. There Maelstrom decreed that all dragon fell under his rule and all who would harm a dragon will feel the wrath of Draconic Law. Because of this action, it was than that all races gave Maelstrom a new title. The Cataclysmic Dragon of Judgement.

While the storm had served to reign in the pantheons, that was not its only purpose. From all the earth, sea, and sky storm ravaged, Maelstrom taken all of it and created a new land. A fly continent forged by magic, and properly named, Stormforged. It is this place that would serve as a haven for all dragons. It is here dragon kind would thriven again.

Centuries passed, and dragon kind grew. It grew to the point that even for a dragon god, he knew it would be difficult to watch over all of it. So, Maelstrom decided to gain some help. Searching the world, he had seen certain dragons with the capability with not only strength, but with the ability to lead. And thus, the Dragon Kings were formed. With the Dragon Kings' consult, they lead draconic kind through a golden age. It was during this time that another class of dragons were formed, the Heavenly Dragons. These dragons were not only strong, but had the power to kill gods. First was Albion, the White Vanishing Dragon. Next came Ddraig, the Red Welsh Dragon. But, many have forgotten that there was a third Heavenly Dragon. That of Maelstrom's eldest daughter, the Blue Storm Dragon, Tempest. It was because of these dragons that the world would feel Maelstrom's wrath once again.

All knew of Albion's and Ddraig's rivalry. But, many did not know the reason they fought was for the affection of Tempest. Tempest admitted that both dragons were strong, but could not choose which one to take as a mate. To settle this, both dragons decided to have a contest to see who could win the most bouts, the winner would become Tempest's mate. It was when the dragons met for the final battle, they found whom they thought was Tempest to watch the final fight. As they begin fighting, they did not realize that the blueish-purple dragon was not Tempest, but her youngest sister, Nor'easter. The young tried stopping both of them, but her effort would be in vain. It was at that moment that the combined forces of the Christian pantheon attack. Their forces having been devastated by the Heavenly Dragons' battles, decided to join together to defeat them once and for all. After a grueling battle, the two dragon were defeat and God sealed their soul in two of the thirteen Longinus. Once finish, it was then the group notice they had made a grave mistake. There on the battlefield, layed an injured Nor'easter, wounded in a way she would never recover from, crying to the skies. As they realized what happen, it was too late. With a flash of lightning, black clouds covered the sky. The wind threw angles, fallen, and devils around like ragdolls. And there floating above all of them, was an enraged Maelstrom. Even if the three faction were at full strength and didn't just fought two of the Heavenly Dragons, they knew they would not survive the Great Storm's wrath. What happen next wasn't a battle, it was a massacre. In a final attempt to save his children, the biblical god used Heaven's ultimate weapon, Heaven's Wrath. A great beam of light from the sky and struck Maelstrom. A cloud of dust covered the area, and for a second, God had hope. But suddenly strange noise came form the cloud. Maelstrom was…..laughing. Inside the cloud, a small blue light appear, then another, and another, another. Lights appeared in a row, while a whining sound was getting louder. The lights trailed a line all the way to a great horn on top of a head. That head arched back, then forward as a massive blueish white light soared the sky, the power of it cancelled out all sound and all other lights.

When it was all done, neither god, the four satans, or Maelstrom were seen again. The three faction had dispersed to their our realms. For a long time none had from the Great Storm. And over a few centuries, all had consider Maelstrom to be nothing more than a legend, a boogey man that mothers would tell their children. Thou he has been mostly forgotten, the Great Storm is still watching and listening. And for the naïve beings that their crimes will go unpunished, they blind to the storm that is once again brewing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **I am aliveeeeeeeeeeee! Really don't know how long its been since I tried writing, but hopely can countinue a story for once.**


End file.
